Not the Original Plan
by Bluemuffin1
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle. Gail decided that she was going to propose to Holly tonight but event did not go as planed and she ends up proposing in her own way without the ring. Minor OC character. Trigger warning there is some minor violence but nothing too serious.
1. Chapter 1

The night was young as exhausted Gail Peck came back to the station after working a double shift. She knew that after that she was going to sleep for days but no, she had to go back to work in ohh 10 hours. Officer Shaw walked up to her and noted that she looked like crap, " Gail when was the last time you had a day off call." Gail surprised by the sudden interaction told Oliver the truth, he knew the expectations of being a Peck, " I have not had a day off call in four months, Sir," Oliver looked at her stunned; "Gail go home get some rest and if I see you within 100 feet of the police station I will book you and have Nash make sure you relax." Gail took that as an order and headed toward the locker rooms to change into street clothes. Before she changed though she had one stop, the morgue.

As Gail makes her way down to the morgue people got out of her way or if they are feeling brave smiled at her. She has quite the reputation of being an Ice Queen. Gail makes it down to the morgue and stands in the door way and watches her girlfriend work, Holly looks most a peace when she is decoding a dead body. After a few minutes Gail lightly taps the doorframe she was leaning on to get Holly's attention, "I will be right with you," is the response Gail gets. Holly then looks at who waiting for her and does that smirk that melts Gail's heart, "Hey, are you still working? What is going on?" Gail loves when Holly rambles slightly, "Well nerd I am on my way out and just wanted to let you know that Oliver gave me the day off so…" Holly raises her eyebrows and looks at Gail kind of funny, " What are you suggesting Gail that I call in sick and so we can hang out tomorrow." Gail just rolls her eyes at Holly, " Yes, I am suggesting that we both have the day off and go do something fun," she says with as much sarcasm and she can muster in a way that Holly knows that she is serious. This was nothing new for Holly who by now was use the snarky seriousness that she had come to love. Holly then called for one of her interns to come and help finish up what she was working on so she could start packing up to go home. Holly did not know it yet but these next twenty-four hours she was going to remember forever.

After Gail got changed, she met Holly by her car so they could head to Holly flat but not with out a stop first. "Hey Hol do you mind swinging by my place so that I can get a few things for tomorrow," "Sure just make it quick." Gail knew this was going to be quick as she only needed one thing but she was not going to let that Holly know that information. When they reaching Gail's flat, she popped out and quickly ran to her room to go get the little box she had been hiding from Holly for the past month along with some clothes so that it did not look suspicious. She really did not need anything as she had a set of clothes and all things that she would need to stay at Holly's already there as she was over there so much that she was practically moved in already. The only reason that she still had things here was because she was afraid that there was not enough space at Holly's.

Gail took a quick look over her room and then hurried back downstairs to her girlfriends car and was surprised to see the there was a police car behind it. She recognized the car as belonging to the next division over and wondered what it was doing here. When she saw that Holly was about to get a ticket for waiting in the street for her she walked over to the officer who looked up to see who was walking over. The officer regretted looking up as he was met with a pair of blue eyes and a very tired, snarky police officer, "Is there a problem here officer?," Mitchell, the officer in question looked startled for a minute as Gail talked to him "Ummm…. I was just about to give your friend here a ticket for parking in the fire lane, but I guess I can let it slide this once...", Gail gave him a pointed look, "You better or you will hearing from both my mother and 15 division on why there top forensic pathologist got a ticket." He then hurried back to his squad car completely forgetting that he still had this women's information in his hands. "Uhhh Gail, we have a bigger problem." "What?" Gail said with an eye roll for added measure, "He still has my license and registration." "That bastard, lets head down to 15 and see what we can do." At this point Gail was about to explode with the fact that she one was going to ask Holly to marry her tomorrow and some dumb rookie stole her girlfriend's information.

After the quick ride over to 15 Gail was meet by Nash who stopped her on the spot "You do not want to go in there." "Traci some dumb rookie just drove away with Holly's information I have to go report it." "Ok, but do not say I did not warn you." Gail then gave Holly an I got this look and headed inside, whatever that may hold. It took Oliver all of 30 seconds see who had just walked in and just as Traci had said he did not look happy at all, "Gail, I thought you had gone home in fact I saw you leave this very building." She had to break the news to him, "Oliver I here on official business. An officer by the name of Mitchell stole Holly's drivers license and registration." All he had to say was Oh.

He started to walk away and she followed him as she assumed that is what he wanted her to do. "Gail I am going to tell you something and you have to not freak out or tell Holly understand" Gail nods with a serious look on her face a Oliver almost never talks to her like this. "Gail, that officer Mitchell, was just found dead in the trunk of his squad car and he had been dead for about 3 hours when they found him." Oliver stopped only to allow Gail to process what he had just said. Gail was now furious "Oliver you could have told me that there was a fake cop roaming the streets would have saved me a whole lot of trouble and maybe have changed my plans a little." Oliver had seen Gail in the best of and worst of times but this was a different side of her that he had not seen and frankly he was terrified. "I want this bastard off the street now. Holly." Gail stopped herself at the beginning of the rant remembering that Holly was still outside in the car.

Gail looked at a stunned Oliver grabbed his gun and ran as fast as she could outside to bring her girlfriend into the safety of the building. She got outside and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that her girlfriend was waiting for her in the car probably listening to some nerd station on the radio or some lecture that she had recorded. What Gail failed to notice, rather could not see was that Mitchell was armed on the other side of the car. Holly looked up noticing the movement of someone out of the corner of her eye and smiled at Gail. That is when Gail saw it the tiniest flash of that blue uniform she knows all to well. Holly was still looking at Gail and saw concern and worry in her eyes, she knew something was up as she had not seen Gail look that way since the Perik case. Gail then signed to her to get down and Holly did within a fraction of a second and was meet with familiar face on the other side of the glass. It all happened so quickly: Gail shot her gun, heard Holly scream as glass was being shattered above her head, and then the sound of a body hitting the cement next to the car. Once people inside heard the shots go off they rushed outside to see Gail Peck holding Oliver Shaw's gun pointed at the car in front of her and a very concerned person in the car. "Gail," Traci had come out and was now close to Gail but not too close that she felt like she was being suffocated, "Lets get Holly," Gail just nodded as she was still trying to figure out what just happened. Traci and Gail walked over to the car and saw a very frightened Holly Stewart inside and motioned for her to come with them. Holly did but not before during off the car and opening the door with a plastic baggy over her hand as not to disturb or break the chain of evidence.

Once Holly was out of the car Traci ushered her and Gail inside to Oliver's office, there they could talk; well once Gail came out of shock. Holly looked at Gail and finally saw how small she looked, "I shot someone Hol. I shot and killed them and did not even give it a second thought." That is when Gail finally let go curling into Holly and just sobbing into her while letting her rubs comforting circles on her back, "It is going to be ok. We will get through this together." This was out of character for Gail and Traci who was still in the room excused herself and Holly gave her a look of thanks as she knew Gail would not want anybody other than Holly to see her like this.

After a good hour of Gail crying she looked up she saw that Holly had fallen asleep with her in her arms. Gail did not want to disturb Holly but also needed to know what happened. Holly then stirred as Gail has slightly shifted her weight against Holly. "Hey you," Gail was so happy to hear those words not because that is how Holly always greeted her and there was both familiarity and comfort in that phrase. Gail managed to push herself up into a sitting position but still close to Holly. She knew better than to ask Gail how she was doing as she knew that Gail hate that question more than anything instead she just waited for Gail to talk. "Holly, I love you; your big brain, your lunchboxes, you rambling, your big words, the way you smirk when you hear something inappropriately funny, but most of all I love the way that you know just what to say or do to make me feel better, laugh and most of all to make me happy. Holly Stewart in your car that I am most positive is currently being processed right now there is a little box and in that little box is a ring, So Holly Stewart will you marry me?"

Holly just looked at her stunned for a moment, thinking about how nervous Gail looked earlier and how she was just trying to make everything special when she proposed. Holly looked at Gail with those sexy black framed glasses and a trademark smirk and said, "Yes Gail Peck I would love to do the honor of being your wife more than anything in this world that is what I want." Gail felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and then grabbed her girlfriend wait fiancé into a mind numbing kiss and she did not care who saw.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and I am glad that people liked this. Here is the new chapter the aftermath of the shooting. Reviewing is fantastic and makes my little heart happy. Also if there are any errors or you would like to see something in the story just let me know as I do not really have an outline for it. The next chapter with probably be the court date it just depends on story flow.

Everybody around the two girls started cheering and making all sorts of noise as this was a joyous occasion. That is when someone, honestly who it was does not matter as much as what was in their hand as the little red velvet box held Holly's engagement ring inside. Gail quickly and quietly took the box and then for the sake of tradition again got down on one knee and opened the box to show her fiancee the ring that she had chosen before putting it on her left ring finger. The ring though was gorgeous it was a triple band of rose and yellow gold with silver in the middle and little inlays of opal in-between the metal and it laid flat on Holly's finger so she could put on a glove over it if need be. Gail had really though of everything and Holly was impressed that she could pick out such a beautiful ring what Holly did not see though was Gail slipping on a very similar ring with the order of the metal bands being different, " Gail this is beautiful I just wished I had got you one too." Holly exclaimed. "Hol, I already though of that," Gail stated showing Holly her similar band, " You really think of everything Gail," Holly finished her statement with a kiss. What was not noticed by the happy couple was the rest of the Peck family arriving in the room to see what all the commotion was about as all the brass where in the building due to the earlier shooting.

"Gail," the voice of Elaine Peck could be heard over all the cheering and at once everybody went from loudly cheering into hushed whispers as to what the older Peck wanted to do with her youngest. "Gail, I have just been informed that you have proposed to Holly Stewart and as you do keep so much of your personal life from me I think a family dinner is the least you can do." Elaine said as she made her way closer to her daughter and her partner. "Yes mother," snarked Gail to her mother, "Do you eve actually talk to Dad because if you did you would know that we already where planning on having an engagement party at the Dirty Robber tonight and all of 10 was invited. As you have noticed we now have a major case to solve and that is no longer the plan" Elaine just looked stunned at her daughter and huffed out of the room to more cheering by the entire room and no one really challenges Elaine like Gail does as there are all too scared to do so.

At that point everybody wanted to go to the Robber and get a drink but they knew that they had a lot of work ahead of them due to Holly almost getting shot and Gail firing a gun off duty. "Gail, you and Holly are going to have to be questioned and have your statements taken and then go home as you are not allowed to work this case and probably want to rest. We will call you if we catch another one though" Oliver addressed to Gail with a tinge of sadness as he was going to miss Gail's usual snark until they closed this case. Gail and Holly where then brought into separate rooms for questioning and to have their statements taken. They both knew that this was going to be a process as Gail had so recently gone through it with her kidnapping but it had to be done. Holly had been long done with her interview/ interrogation when Gail came out from hers and she could see although Gail was hiding it well that she just wanted a quite night at Holly's. Holly was more than willing to grant that to her Ice Queen of a fiancee and suspected that this was going to be one of those night she got to see the other side of Gail. Now most people would think that Gail is always snarky and sarcastic but the people closest to her like Oliver and Holly knew that was a big front to protect herself because in reality she was just a big softy.

None dared bother the two of them as they headed out the door to the rental car that Oliver had slipped the keys to Holly earlier as hers was evidence and had no side windows. The drive over to Holly's flat was silent as she knew that Gail needed to process today's events. "Do you want to talk about it?" Holly asked in just barely a whisper as they where entering the building her flat was in. "Holly right now all I want is to get you flat and relax on the couch with you, some take out and some alcohol" Gail said with such sincerity that Holly was almost certain that she was not talking to Gail but her alter ego. "Sure my love, Chinese OK, the usual order" Holly asked, again quietly as not to startle or agitate Gail any more. In response Gail just nodded and Holly was already on the phone ordering the food and grabbing a beer for Gail and herself. The two women again ate in silence and then made their way to bed when Gail blurted, " You could have died today. I could have lost you and then I would never have had the chance to ask you to be my wife or start a family with you or … you could have died Holly" Holly then stopped Gail's ramblings with a kiss as silent tears where falling down both of the women's faces at the point. "Lets get to bed and we can talk about this in the morning ok my love," Holly states with a trademark smirk.

The women wake up in the morning slightly more refreshed but still reeling from the previous days events. As they where about to have the affirmed talk they talked about last night Gail's cell rang and she begrudgingly picked it up; " Gail Peck" she says as level as she can, "Gail it is Oliver, I hate to do this to you as I know you probably want nothing to do with the station after what happened yesterday but given the nature of the case and your past they are dragging this one to the courts. I do not know why the are it seems pretty open and shut but you know how it is. I offered to make the call instead of some lawyer or judge as I thought it would be better if you heard it from me and not them." Gail makes a groaning noise and Holly looks at her quizzically but knows not to ask until she is off the phone. "Yeah Oliver I will be there soon is it ok if I bring Holly with me as I really do not want to drive today. Yah, OK. Bye." Holly upon hearing the beginning of the statement has already gathered some toast and coffee for both Gail and herself as well as the car keys and their shoes and coats. "So you have to go in today?" "Yep apparently this is not an easy case and they are taking it to the courts… not something I am pleased about, but in any case they need me to come over to prep me or whatever and thought it would be better if Oliver called not some official. Well at least they had enough common sense to do that" Holly just looks at Gail and can tell that this is going to be a long road to recovery for Gail and might involve therapy for both of them; something that Holly is open to but knows how Gail feels about sharing her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody I am back again sorry for the super long delay between this chapter and the last. I had some medical issues that needed clearing up and was in a wrist brace for about a month. Again review are awesome and thanks to those who have review followed and favorited the story. Here is a little short chapter to hold you over until I can write a longer one.

The ride over to 15 was an unusual quite as both of the women in the car where mentally preparing themselves for the shit storm that was about to happen. After they arrived at 15 Oliver came over and gave both of the women a big hug, behind them people where shocked that the Ice Queen was willing accepting any physical touch. The next person to find them was Steve and thus Traci both giving the women hugs and whispering in there ears that is was ok and Gail did the right thing. Those where all the pleasantries that Gail and Holly could get to before Internal Affairs and a whole host of lawyers and other professional people got to them. That caused a whole day of repeating what happened to multiple people into various cameras, by the end of the day all the couple wanted to do was go home to bed. The last thing they needed that day was more drama, and today was there lucky day because they where able to escape 15 with out any further interruptions. The thing they forgot about was the fact that they still had no idea when the court date was and if Gail was being honest it felt like that investigation was rushed. Turns out it was, as they are driving home they get a call from Traci this time saying that the trial will be the day after tomorrow and explaining why their where so many people asking questions. The rest of the night is uneventful as the women just crash as soon as they get home. The next day is a lazy day where Gail plays video games and tries to teach Holly how to play but when Holly gets frustrated that she is not getting she gives up and goes to editing a paper. " Holly I am scared. I am scared for what this trial means and how this is going to affect our relationship and me as a cop. What if I get charged? What if Internal Affairs determines that me using Ollies gun was not safe and asks where my gun is what am I going to do then?", then in almost a whisper Gail say's " What if I can not be a cop any more what will I do?" Holly looks into Gail's eyes and sees the hurt that she is feeling and simply kisses Gail with all the feeling that she cannot put into words. Holly feels Gail melt into the kiss and then feels her face getting wet and realizes that Gail is crying but happy tears that Holly would never leave her no matter how bad things get.


End file.
